User talk:Guitar652
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Guitar652! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:TimmyQuivy Hi buddy! It looks like that Kingcong guy really enjoys Season 15! If you want, you can propose to land him that season, so he could do it himself, what do you think? Maybe he would be happy about that! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:59, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll talk to him and see what he decides! Guitar652 (talk) 19:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll take it. Again, no guarantees on how long it might take. Kingcong95 (talk) 22:04, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry. Take your time and if you ahve any questions, just ask me or Yankee for help. Also, feel free to look at out our older posts to give you some insight. Guitar652 (talk) 22:11, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, Crow54 is currently acting like if he's a main contributor to this wiki, but the truth is he's been on this site for a few days, compared to both of us who have been on this site for months now, and doesn't quite understand the system we established yet. In a couple of minutes, I'm going out with my brother, so I will not be able to take a look at what he does until I come back home. Could you please keep an eye on the edits that he's making? His edits are not all bad, but he likes to add some info only for the fun of adding info, without even wondering if it's worth being added. Currently, he's doing Season 1 chefs, but I would not be surprised if he would do Season 2 chefs afterwards, and then Season 3 chefs, and so on, in order of elimination. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 22:44, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I'll keep a close eye for sure. Guitar652 (talk) 22:52, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so it's seems like that fucking fandom user stopped creating episode pages since 1402, so if you want, you can take a break yourself. On my side, I'm not gonna create more episode pages as I don't remember everything that happened since it's been a while that I've watched those episodes. So, there's some of them that would be hard for me to write the summary at the beginning. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:18, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I think I'll stop. There's no point right now to go on. Guitar652 (talk) 00:53, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey buddy, first of all, thank you for that blog you created about the fandom users, I don't know if this will help, but hope it does! Second, I'm thinking of something to do and I want to tell you before to see if you agree with it. I really want to erase all the season 17 info that was written on all the contestants pages so far, because all of it were done by fandom users, or not serious editors. I wanted to ask you because you are taking charge of season 17 so maybe that info is not bothering you. If I was taking charge of season 17, I would have already done it. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 13:55, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Actually, not just season 17. I would like to erase everything that has been edited by a fandom user on every page. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 14:26, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I have no problem with that would be good for a clean slate. Guitar652 (talk) 16:43, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry I already did it before you gave me your answer, I couldn't resist! Oh and by the way, I don't think it's necessary for me to do the opening nights like I said I would anymore, because from now on, everything a fandom user is writing, we're just gonna erase it! Like I've said in the edit summaries, if you and I haven't covered a season yet, all the info already written will be automatically out! So, next episode I'm gonna do is 1105. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 16:49, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Fine with me. I have to admit though, when you said that you planned on doing the two parter for Season 17, I was a little surprised because I remember you were pretty vocal on how much you hated it.Guitar652 (talk) 16:54, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, it's really when Van was eliminated that I started to hate that season. So, I didn't really bother doing the opening night. But anyway, now that the season is over, I'm starting to feel more okay with it. I just really needed this season to be over. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 17:00, March 29, 2018 (UTC) The fucking fandom user who's creating episode pages is back tonight. I took part of bringing the correct template to the pages, but I didn't do the little summary at the beginning. So if you want to do them, go ahead. He created 1605 and 1202 so far. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:10, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'll think of something for 1202, but I'm going to wait until I do season 16 when I do 1605. Guitar652 (talk) 02:23, April 1, 2018 (UTC) That's absolutely fine with me! Anyway, I think I calmed him down because I wrote him a message on his own talk page. It's not very polite, but I hope he'll FINALLY understand! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:27, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. If I could say something, I thing your messages to the Fandom Users are getting a little aggressive. I know how stressful it is dealing with these trolls, but I'm starting to get concerned as you have been laying F-bombs in the last few days. Guitar652 (talk) 02:32, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Well thank you for your comment, I'll consider it. This is exactly why I do it, because I'm tired of repeating myself over and over, to people who doesn't seem to understand a thing. In life, I'm a joyful person who's always trying his best to respect everybody, because I live with the saying that if you respect somebody, that person will respect you. But the thing is that it is valid for disrespect as well. Those trolls, they don't respect us, so that's why I don't feel like respecting them. But it's alright, I'll be more careful next time about the F-bombs! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:41, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I'm just trying to look out. Sometimes it's hard to know with emotions in text. But, if you feel that you need to yell at the trolls, I'm not going to stop you. I agree that want they are doing is unrespectful to our work. Guitar652 (talk) 02:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC) About the emotions in text, I totally agree with you! And about my messages, it somehow worked, because he only created two pages tonight, and when I wrote him my message, he stopped. So, I think he understood. Same thing for the "Most ated" guy! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC) I just finished 1106 and published it. But, I won't have time to do the contestants before at least tomorrow morning. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 20:41, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Ok. I'm just getting some of the contestants info updated from 1402. Guitar652 (talk) 20:50, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I was thinking about something. Now you're on s14, but eventually, you're gonna do s17. Do you think it's better to have all the info of the chefs for their original seasons before you do s17? s5, s6, s14, and s15 are okay, but s7, s9, and s10 are not done yet. So, I planned to do those seasons at the same time I'm working on s11, just so we will not waste time. That way, when you're gonna work on s17, all the needed info for the chefs' original seasons will already be done and complete. Now, I still have 9 chefs to add the info for 1106, and when I'm gonna be done, I'm gonna do 701. Is it okay for you? I can do it because I finished school and I'm only restarting in September, so I have a lot of time! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 15:00, May 8, 2018 (UTC) I say do it! If you have the time to do the seasons where the All-Stars were in it, it's the perfect time to pause S11 and get those seasons finished. On my side, I'm going to get the four remaining chefs on 1403 completed later today, but I'm going to have to take another break as I'll be busy next week. It sucks, but it was something I booked before doing the wiki fill up. Guitar652 (talk) 15:20, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi there! I'm sorry if I didn't answer your last two posts on my talk page, but it's because my summer job is killing me from the inside, so when I arrive late at night, I'm very exhausted. But now, I will have more time to work on the wiki and talk with you because I quit my job this week. I didn't do it to have more time to work on this site, I did it really because that job was killing me from the inside. I was working 5 days, or more specifically, 5 nights a week, 12 hours shifts almost every time, I get well paid, but it's the only advantage. About my health, I had less time to sleep, less energy, and less will to go to work the next day. But right now, I'm looking to find another job less stressful, less exhausting, and if I can find it, I will have more time to work on the wiki. The last episodes you did, I didn't reviewed them specifically for those reasons. But before I'll start working on 704, I'm gonna review 1407, 1408, Sarah, Bret, and Adam. About 1408, you're right, it was sad to see Bret go the way he did as he was a strong competitor and would have deserved to make it to the black jackets. If he had stayed, I think he would have made it to the black jackets over Josh, and maybe, would have come back for s17! I hope he will come back for s18! By the way, I'm wondering when s18 will start to air? Not because I'm eager to watch it, but just to know the official date. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 23:21, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I'm already done with 708! I'm gonna do what I did yesterday, so I will start with Siobhan, do the chefs' pages, and finish with the episode page. I will try to get the most of it done by 4pm because I will not be able to continue after that, until at least tomorrow morning. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:11, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! Tonight I will watch 1416, and come tomorrow morining, I'll be done with season 14 and into ... (sigh)... Season 15. Guitar652 (talk) 18:51, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I just finished publishing 904, and I want to tell you something I'd like to do. I'd like to work on s9 and s11 at the same time, not because I want to save time because it will not, but because at the end of the month, I'm going on a vacation for one week. I think I will still have access to the Internet, but I really want to be done with s11 because I have it on DVD, and I don't want to be caught carrying it for 6 days, as well as my CD/DVD player. For s9, I downloaded the episodes on my USB key, so this bothers me a lot less because it will take less space in my luggage. Also, I really do think that I will have to take s10 and s12 over because Jolsarygt doesn't seem to care about those seasons as she claimed. Even the ultimatum that I gave her, she didn't answer. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:24, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! Whatever your decision is, I'll agree to it. On my side, I just finished the stuff for 1601. Took my time with it as I was in no hurry. About Jolsarygt, it's weird that she has not responded, but I think that she may not be available at that moment, or she unofficially left the wiki without our knowledge. I say that we still wait for her response until the end of the month, and my offer is still valid. I really don't think it's fair for you to bear a lot of this on your own. Guitar652 (talk) 00:29, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Well, if we think about it, if I take over those two seasons, both of us would be even at 9 seasons each. But you're right, we will wait until her response, and another point I wanted to add, switching from s9 to s11 would help me take some breaks from Elise! ;) Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:33, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey buddy, what do you think we should do with Magitroopa? His behavior is unacceptable, and now, he thinks he's the boss of the wiki when he just berated me about me not being! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:04, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I personally think he's biting more off than he can chew. He thinks that this is a simple project, but we both know how big this was. Sorry for not saying anything an hour a go, power was out again! (It's been a recurring pain this summer). Guitar652 (talk) 19:01, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I totally agree with you! So, what do we do with him, because an hour ago, he threatened me to have my account signaled at the Fandom community, and he's now "running" the wiki the way I do! He wants to bump me out of here! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 19:04, August 10, 2018 (UTC) By the way, if ever my account gets deleted because of this guy, I want you and Jolsarygt to take charge of our project, and continue my remaining seasons, not anybody else! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Reponse "if you wanted to get things changed or add something, you should have asked Yankee as he's the head person" That's the exact problem. You cannot revert edits just because you don't like the edits. Yankee is not the head person here, nor are you. The only staff/administrator here is the founder, who last edited in 2010. You cannot simply go ahead and make up rules here, especially when you are not an administrator. I suggest you both stop calling yourselves, 'head person', I have already contacted Fandom staff on Yankee and his rudeness. Magitroopa (talk) 21:02, August 10, 2018 (UTC) More "You know what? your right. Yankee and I are not staff. We're just dedicated fans of Hell's Kitchen doing a fun side project." Yes, you can be fans and edit this Wiki, but just because you have 1,000+ edits on the Wiki, it does not mean you get to claim it as your own and not allow other users to edit because you don't 'approve' of it. This is from the Blocking FAQ , which is related to this situation: "No, blocking everyone to make it so nobody can edit except you in order to make the wiki private is not allowed - even if you are the founder of the wiki. FANDOM is based around the concept of openly-editable communities. If you notice this happening, feel free to contact FANDOM Staff through Special:Contact to get it resolved" The point of Wikia/Fandom is to have communites that all edit together, not find an inactive Wiki, do a lot of work on it, and claim it as your own. When you revert and, "don't approve" of my edits, it is basically ruining the entire idea of the website. And to comment on Yankee's rudeness, which is what prompted me to finally contact Fandom staff to help out, I looked through his contributions. I found about 20 different instances of his, "angry comments". Whether or not, "he cares" about this Wiki, does not make it appropriate to tell someone to, "watch your motherfucking self" or, "the bottom line is: you don't even know how to edit properly". Magitroopa (talk) 00:25, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll keep doing my stuff, and once this situation is over, I'll begin posting stuff once more. Guitar652 (talk) 11:28, August 13, 2018 (UTC)